


Space for two

by orphicism



Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Height Differences, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism
Summary: “I need you to hear me out, okay?”Hinata stared at Sakusa with wide eyes. His hands are now gripping against Sakusa’s shirt as he whispered, “This scares me a lot more than my mother’s scolding. Are you mad at me?”“I just want to let you know that you look very cute from this angle. That’s all.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Space for two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to another episode of OmiHina!
> 
> This fic is, indeed, a self indulgent story and also, another fic I made for #omihinaweek2020 day 2: Height difference. It's indeed.. height difference-ish. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

Sakusa and Hinata are now dating each other. The feelings were mutual, nobody was surprised by the sudden announcement and just like that, everybody got the news that the two members of MSBY Black Jackals are dating.

Hinata astonished him when Sakusa first saw him. The Hinata who was calm and collected. And more than that, Hinata always had a scheduled agenda. A clean area in the locker room. Also the habit of keeping himself organized. 

Like his habit of waking up on time to prepare himself before the day starts. Unless he had a planned thing the night before, Hinata would be very organized with his time. And this is one out of many things that Sakusa knew only after he dated Hinata.

But now, when it is almost 8 in the morning on Saturday, Hinata isn’t awake yet. The fact that they just spent a long night before would be a reason why Hinata decided to sleep in and it’s a surprising thing now to see Sakusa wake up before Hinata does. 

Sakusa is currently standing in his shared bedroom, looking around his wardrobe to search for his hoodie. The reason why he is searching for it is because he noticed that he left one of it in his parents’ house and it would be too much of a hassle to go back to Tokyo. Only for a hoodie.

“Where is it..?”

He was throwing clothes around the wardrobe, not noticing how his boyfriend is distracted by the sounds and muttered a low grunt. The voice surprised Sakusa and he immediately turned around his back, noticing how HInata was slowly waking up.

“Omi-san, what are you doing..?”

Hinata’s voice was hoarse, perhaps after a night long of groaning. Hearing that, Sakusa only let out a low chuckle before walking to the bed, sitting down beside him before moving closer to kiss Hinata on his forehead. The kiss was tender and light and it just brings a giggle to Hinata.

“Sorry, did I disturb you?”

“You did not, love. What were you doing, though? The noises kinda surprised me, but that’s all.”

“I was searching for my hoodie. The black one which had some writings behind it,” Sakusa scratched his head, “The one I usually wear to practice. Do you see it somewhere, baby?”

Guilt appeared on Hinata’s face and that’s the first time he noticed another brand new side.

“Did you take it?”

Hinata immediately straightened his back and lifted both of his hands in front of his face, making an apologizing manner with both his hands clasped, “I’m soooo sorry!”

“Baby,” Sakusa cupped both of his cheeks, “I’m not mad.”

“I just felt like I needed to say sorry..”

“And why is that? I wouldn’t know if you won’t tell me why, baby.”

He took a deep breath before mumbling, “Well.. you see..”

Sakusa lifted a brow, anticipating what would come out from Hinata’s lips because he always managed to say some things that gave surprises. Hinata then continued, “Yesterday I was taking some things from my place, remember? But you were out with Atsumu-san and Bokuto-san. I just took whatever you had in your wardrobe..”

“And..?”

“And your hoodie was the first thing that appeared, and I kinda forgot it because I rushed to go back here. It’s left behind at my place right now..”

Sakusa laughed at Hinata’s expression. He was like he had a total wrongdoings and felt like it was a crime to do so. The taller man lifted his hand and ruffled his hair, “That’s totally okay, though.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Not at all.”

\--- 

Sakusa and Hinata are now on their way to their sixth month of dating each other. And it is now that Sakusa noticed his boyfriend had a habit of wearing his clothes, whether he lends it or not, Hinata would always find a way to get it. 

First, it was the hoodie.

It was right after they first dated and spent a night together. Sakusa said that it was okay for Hinata to take his hoodie and just wear it whenever he wants, which Hinata answered with a wide smile and a tight hug around Sakusa’s body.

Not long after that, Hinata found Sakusa’s old jacket when he was still in Itachiyama.

Sakusa didn’t notice how he is losing that one particular-colored jacket from his hoodie because, hey, it’s a neon yellow and green coloured jacket and even if Sakusa’s shoes back then were also a bright yellow, he felt that the combination of those two colours doesn’t match him.

However, when Sakusa was rearranging his old clothes, Sakusa realised that his jacket was also gone. His jerseys were complete but where did the jacket go? Sakusa kept his things in order just in case he would need it later but after layers of clothes, he didn’t find it anywhere.

He was about to text Hinata who was returning to his parents’ house but instead, it was Hinata who sent him a text. The text only consisted of a picture. A picture where Hinata was wearing the jacket Sakusa used to wear in his three year of school. The same jacket that is now wrapped around his body.

Hinata looked so tiny around it and he was wondering behind his mind,  _ this jacket fits me perfectly back then and how does Shouyou manage to look so small in it?  _

Sakusa gaped at the text and immediately sent one back, “ _ Did you steal my jacket again? _ ”

Which Hinata only answered with a smile emoji, giving him a “ _ Mm-hm _ ” through texts.

Sakusa only shook his head that time because no, he didn’t feel the urgency to have the jacket immediately and yes, Hinata does look cute wearing the jacket. Maybe it’s because he got so used to seeing either himself or his old teammates wearing it, that when someone else, specifically Hinata, wore it, it gave a different result.

But did it happen again? 

Of course, it’s Hinata we’re talking about. The next time it happened, Sakusa just woke up from another long sleep that lasted for almost 10 hours and he was welcomed with the morning ray through the windows.

Hinata always opened a window after he woke up, “To make sure the sunlight came in!”, he said. Sakusa never complained but sometimes the light would surprise him, and just like now, he got awakened by it instead of the alarm.

Sakusa walked towards the kitchen while hearing the sound of cooking and the familiar scent of eggs and butter filled the room. He stood beside the doorstep, giving Hinata a stare who was cooking. And he caught Sakusa’s attention.

Because that’s when Sakusa realised that Hinata was wearing their MSBY jersey, but with a clear number 15 and the name Sakusa plastered on the back. Oh, and a cute apron with cherries printed on it. 

“I knew you were there, Omi-san.”

The said man laughed and moved behind Hinata. “Stealing my clothes again, huh?”

Hinata only shrugged his shoulders as he turned off the stove, “I thought I looked cute in it.”

“You are.”

The answer that Sakusa gave brings laughter and so suddenly, the room was filled with another joy and excitement. Hinata is now cleaning the pantry with a napkin and Sakusa initiated on helping him, bringing the foods to their dining table.

Breakfast was simple. They have always been the silent one while eating but it’s not the awkward silence that was circling around them. The air around them was calming and just like that, their breakfast ended. Though Hinata stole some cheesy moments by playfully trying to feed Sakusa.

They are now putting their plates on the sink, leaving Sakusa as the one who cleaned the dirty plates. Hinata patted Sakusa on the back and only said, “Good luck!” while leaving him behind and going to their living room.

Sakusa followed the laugh and he also chuckled along before finally washing the dishes. From a distance, he could hear Hinata putting on their speaker and played some songs from their shared playlist. 

He sways his hands, trying to rid away the excess water as he took a napkin and dried his hands, not forgetting to put the damp side in. Sakusa then moves to the living room to follow Hinata and he sees his boyfriend sitting against the sofa, comfortably leaning against the soft cushion while having his eyes closed.

Then La Vie En Rose played in the background.

The familiar sounds of strings made Hinata open his eyes and he could immediately see Sakusa crouching in front of his face with a smile, “Did I surprise you?” said Sakusa.

He shook his head as an answer before he straightened his back, “Are you in the mood for a dance?”

Again, this is Hinata that we’re talking about. 

Right now, they are both standing in front of each other. Hinata’s arms reach out for Sakusa’s neck and it gives them both the giggles. Sakusa also managed to slip his hand on his waist while they were moving in beat, following the tune of the music. 

“I need you to hear me out, okay?” 

Hinata stared at Sakusa with wide eyes. His hands are now gripping against Sakusa’s shirt as he whispered, “This scares me a lot more than my mother’s scolding. Are you mad at me?”

“I just want to let you know that you look very cute from this angle. That’s all.”

Hinata’s lips fell into a surprised gasp and he hit Sakusa on the shoulder teasingly, “You are basically saying I am short.”

“We have approximately a 20 cms gap, baby.”

“Such a cute gap, huh.”

The room was filled with more laughter. “And also,” Sakusa moves his hands to Hinata’s thighs to lift him up. Hinata automatically circled his legs around Sakusa’s waist while letting out a surprised gasp, “It’s such a perfect height for me as well, don’t you think so?”

Hinata gave another playful hit but then, he cupped both of Sakusa’s cheeks before bringing their face closer, giving him a soft kiss right on the lips. It was tender, simply heartwarming for the both of them. 

Sakusa then mumbled, “But you also need to stop taking my clothes. I’m starting to lose count of how many times I lost it, Shou..” 

Hinata only pouted his lips, “You love seeing me when I’m wearing your clothes.”

Oh, indeed, Sakusa loves it when he sees Hinata wearing his clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until this far!!
> 
> I'm REALLY sorry if I can't get to your expectations AND this is probably weird.. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! :D
> 
> Let's cry with me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tebbiursa) or you could leave something at my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/tebbiursa)


End file.
